Sherlock, un gars ordinaire ou presque
by EddyLayan
Summary: Sherlock est en fait un homme ordinaire, curieux et sensible ou presque...13 chapitres. Les suites sont écrits quand je suis assez librement inspiré
1. Fanfictions ?

**Sherlock, un gars ordinaire ou presque.**

_La scène se déroule dans le salon. John lit un journal sur le canapé et Sherlock est en face de son ordinateur portable. _

_Sherlock pousse un cri d'exclamation. _

Sherlock : John ! C'est pas possible !

John ( levant la tête ) : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Sherlock : Pourquoi on écrit des choses aussi absurbes ?

John : Quoi ? Les commentaires de ton blog te critiquent ?

Sherlock : Non, un imbécile m'a donné une adresse d'un site nommé « Fanfictions » et on parle de nous, John !

John : Et alors ? On est juste devenu célèbre.

Sherlock : Ah, oui ? Jusqu'à que tu m'embrasses et que tu couches avec moi !

John : …..QUOI ?

Sherlock : Oui, tu couches avec moi.

John ( quittant le canapé et s'approchant de l'écran ) : Jésus ! Ils sont dingues.

Sherlock : Pire que Moriarty.

John : Sherlock je crois que on devrait tenir nos distances...

Sherlock : Non, laisse je vais me débrouiller pour faire quelques modifications. Commençons par cette histoire...

John : Tu peux modifier cette fanfic ?

Sherlock : Je peux envoyer des messages à une trentaine de portables, m'inscruster dans les archives du gouvernement, utiliser ton ordianateur et saisir ton mot de passe, ce sera pour moi un jeu d'enfant.

John : Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?

Sherlock : ….dans une heure j'aurai fini .

_John le laisse et retourna à sa prémière occupation. Puis 5 mins après il sortit. Laissant Sherlock._

_Une heure après. Sherlock est couché sur le canapé les yeux fermés. John entre, ses yeux parcourent de l'ordinateur à Sherlock. Il se plaça en face de l'engin et commença à lire. _

__John : Sherlock...

Sherlock : ...

John : Sherlock...tu...

Sherlock : ...

John : Sherlock, tu n'es qu'un...

Sherlock : ...

John : SHERLOCK !

Sherlock : Quoi ?

John : Tu as vu ce que tu as fait ?

Sherlock : Et alors ? On ne couche plus ensemble ! C'est le plus important, j'ai hate de voir la tête des internautes quand il verrait que j'ai modifié leurs..."FANFICTIONS"...

John : Et tu crois que tu arranges les choses en faisant ça ? Tu as pensé à moi ?

Sherlock : j'ai juste changer les noms.

John : Non, tu as juste changé LE tien !

Sherlock : Oui, je suis plutot content : en une heure, j'ai réussi à effacer mon prénom dans 10 000 fanfics...

John : Mais moi tu ne l'as pas changé ! _  
_

Sherlock : je ne vois pas le mal !

John : Oui et bien maintenant me voilà en train de baiser ton frère !

_Portable de Sherlock : Bip, bip. _

__Sherlock : Tiens un message de mon frère...

_Message de MH : Sherlock, tu n'es qu'un..._


	2. Argent et autre

_**Ici c'est pas très marrant : Et si Sherlock était un radin et que Mycroft, un grand vengeur...on parit que l'un ne rattrapera pas l'autre.**  
_

_**A l'origine, je ne voulais pas que ce soit drole...  
**_

_La scène se déroule dans le bureau de Mycroft. Celui-ci se sert un café. Entre en trombe Sherlock._

Sherlock : Tu peux me prêter 1000livres ?

Mycroft : Bonjour Sherlock...Quoi ?

Sherlock : Peux tu me prêter 1000 livres ?

Mycroft : Pourquoi ?

Sherlock : Je...dois m'acheter...quelques choses. Et je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi.

Mycroft : Tu aurais pu retourner à Baker Street, prendre ta carte de crédit.

Sherlock ( préssé ) : Bon tu peux oui ou non ?

Mycroft : ...

Sherlock : Alors ?

Mycroft : ...

Sherlock : Bon, d'accord. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Mycroft : Primo ; quand tu fais un pari avec John, tache de réfléchir. Segundo : Tu as assez d'argents pour te débrouiller seul et Tercero : Enlève immédiatement tes fichus chaussures pleines de boues !

_Sherlock baisse les yeux. _

Mycroft : ça fait quoi de perdre un pari ?

Sherlock : Qui te dit que j'ai fait un Pari ?

Mycroft : John m'a envoyé un texto disant que vous avez parier que tu ne peux pas te tenir tranquille sur un canapé pendant une heure et que tu n'es resté que 5 mins.

Sherlock : ...

Mycroft : Bon, très bien, je te passe mille livres...

Sherlock : Ah, cool.

Mycroft : Tu n'espères pas quand même t'en sortir comme ça petit radin ?

Sherlock : Quoi ?

Mycroft : Je te donnerai l'argent demain en attendant...

_Sherlock entre dans le salon de Baker Street epuisé, s'affale sur son fauteuil. John entre. _

John : Alors ?

Sherlock : ...

John : Sherlock ?

Sherlock : Tu avais raison.

John : Ah, oui ? A propos de quoi ?

Sherlock : Il m'a donné l'argent en échange de nettoyer sa moquette...


	3. DoctorWho

_**Si c'est pas drole...**  
_

_**Je ne suis pas doué pour l'humour en fait ( c'est vrai ! ) Mais je ne pensais pas que je serai plus à l'aise dans ce genre d'écriture !  
**_

_Salon de Baker Street. John regarde la télé. Sherlock fait les cents pas, très agité. _

Sherlock : Qu'et ce que tu regardes ?

John : Doctor Who.

Sherlock : Doctor qui ? ( Doctor who ? )

John : Oui, Doctor Who.

Sherlock : Quoi ? le docteur s'appelle Who ?

John : Non, il n'a pas de noms.

Sherlock : c'est stupide.

John : Pourtant ça marche très bien. Il est autant celèbre que toi.

_Sherlock s'assit dans son fauteuil. Observant l'écran. _

John : C'est un génie. Tu devrais regarder ça, au lieu des émissions poubelles.

Sherlock : c'est pour enfant, ce truc !

John : Des adultes aussi. ça perdurent depuis 50 ans. Il y a eu déjà 11 acteurs qui ont joué le docteur et ce n'est pas avec tes 240 types de cendres de tabacs qu'ils deviennent des légendes.

Sherlock : Pff. Ennuyeux.

_15 mins après. _

Sherlock ( s'exclamant ) Pourquoi ils s'arrêtent au moment le plus interressant de l'épisode ?

John : Ce sont les scénaristes et les réalisateurs.

Sherlock : N'importe quoi !

John : Tu attendras demain. Et puis tu en profiteras pour regarder sur Internet les autres épisodes que tu n'as pas pu suivre.

Sherlock : Mais je sais déjà le vrai nom du docteur !

John : Hein ? En 15 mins ?

Sherlock : Ouais un jeu d'enfant.

John : C'est pas possible, ce sont les scénaristes qui décident.

Sherlock : Eh, bien je vais écrire aux scénaristes le vrai nom du docteur. Comment ils s'appellent ?

John : Le principal scénariste est Steven Moffat, c'est lui qui écrit l'épisode que tu viens de voir.

Sherlock : Ok

John : Sherlock, attends, t'es pas sérieux...

_Sherlock sort précipitemment. _

_Une semaine après. John assit sur son fauteuil, lisant un livre. Sherlock entre lentement; cheveux d'une teinte très différente, moins bouclée.  
_

John : Alors tu es donc véritablement allé à ce rendez-vous ?

Sherlock : Oui.

John : J'imagine que tu n'es pas passé innaperçu.

Sherlock ( soupirant ) : Tu avais tous faux. Il y ont cru.

John : Quoi ? Attends, ils ont pas trouvé ça bizarre que tu t'appelles Sherlock Holmes, le nom du célèbre détective.

Sherlock : Non, je me suis teint les cheveux en roux comme tu peux le voir et je me suis appelé Benedict Cumberbatch.

John : Quoi ?

Sherlock : Ils m'ont proposé de jouer le 12éme docteur. Mais j'ai refusé.

John : Ils t'ont demandé de jouer le 12ème docteur ?

Sherlock : Ils avaient dit que j'avais la carure, le physique et la cervelle parfaite.

John : Tu aurais pu devenir un acteur hyper célèbre !

Sherlock : Eh, oh, je suis déjà assez célèbre comme ça et puis je n'ai pas envie de baiser avec mes "collègues"...


	4. La Chute

_**Tadam ! Voici La Chute. Et si la chute s'était déroulé d'une autre manière ? Enfin presque...**  
_

_Sur le toit de l'hopital Saint Bart's. Sherlock est debout. Jim assis au bord du toit.  
_

Jim : Stayin'alive ! Rester en vie...plutot crever ! Mais bon, t'es devenu une merde parce que je t' ai battu. t'ess devenu une merde comme tout le monde. Alors tu as kiffé mon petit jeu ?

( il se lève et s'pproche de Sherlock )

Sherlock : Richard Brook, un pseudo qui signifie Reichenbach...

Jim : Yeah...t'es le seul à l'avoir remarqué...

Sherlock : Chuis trop doué...Mais je peux faire crever ce connard de pseudo à la noix avec un code que tu as planqué dans ma cervelle ultra doué. C'est pour ça que j'étais espionné par des salauds de tueurs...

( Silence)

Jim : Putain, mais putain, c'était trop facileeuuuuh ! Y jamais eu de code, fils de pute !

Sherlock : Quoi ? Mais...t'as pu faire une chose pareil...

Jim : fouinner mon nez dans la tour de Londres, la banque et la prison ? Il suffit de quelques potes !

Sherlock : ...

Jim : t'ess trop nul pour la simplicité...Bon allez il est tant de finir...

Sherlock : ah, oui, c'est vrai, il faut que je crève ç'est ça ?

Jim : tu piges vite. Allez depêches toi, je suis préssé je veux regarder War Horse...allez..

Sherlock : ...

Jim ( voix aigu ) : Pleeeeeaaaasssseeee !

Sherlock ( riant ) : Vous êtes dingues !

Jim : C'est que maintenant que vous le pigez ?

Sherlock ( riant toujours )

Jim : Bon d'accord, y a un tueur pour chacun de tes potes, si tu ne crèves pas avec ta gueule en bas de cette baraque, ils vont shootés dans chacune de leurs cervelles.

Sherlock : Qui ?

Jim : Tout le monde !

Sherlock : Mon blogueur qui écrit des poésies de merdes ?

Jim : Tout le Monde !

Sherlock : Ma logeuse qui m'emmerde ?

Jim : Tout le Monde !

Sherlock : Mon crâne adoré ?

Jim : Trois balles ! trois tueurs ! et trois victimes, ils vont pas hésités à shooter. Sauf si il te voit en train de te casser la gueule et crever.

Sherlock : Et tous ça, pour aller regarder votre film.

Jim : Je te l'ai dit, la chute allait arriver comme dans les contes de gamines...avec les princesses et les princes...

Sherlock (bas ) : Contes de fée..

Jim : ouais, voilà, y a de bonnes chutes à la fin.

_Un homme arrive avec deux bouteilles d'eau vers eux. Ils se tournent vers lui.  
_

L'Homme : Alors vous répétez à l'heure du thé ?

Sherlock : Hum, ouais, merci ( il prend la bouteille )

Jim : Merci. ( de même )

L'Homme : Je vous souhaite bonne Chance alors ! On commence dans 10 minutes.

_L'Homme repart._

Sherlock : Bon, ok, Andrew. faut qu'on soit sérieux là.

Jim : Oui, oui. Je sais. Mais c'est pas la mort, c'était juste pour se marrer.

Sherlock ( riant ) : Faut dire qu'on s'est bien marrer...

Jim : Ouais ! Bon, Benedict, on reprends, cette fois ci avec les paroles exacts sinon Paul va nous tuer...

Sherlock : Ok, on y va.

Jim ( retourne s'asseoir ) : Tous ça pour une Chute...

**Ben ouais, on peut dire que c'est une chute...**


	5. Sherlock seul et compagnie?

_**Voilà, je sais pas si c'est drole ( dsl si ça ne l'est pas...) mais j'ai essayé d'imaginer Sherlock tout seul...Que fait-il quand il est tout seul sans enquête sans rien...sans armes... ? **  
_

_**Il y a quelques petites suites des précédents "chapitres" que j'ai écrit...!  
**_

_**Bon merci de lire ! Vous n'êtes pas beaucoup mais merci !  
**_

_Sherlock est tout seul. Jouant au violon. Dans le salon face à la fenêtre._

Violon : Gsoulle, ring, hiiiiiii_  
_

Sherlock : Pfffff. Tu es vraiment nul. ça fait 20 ans que je joue et tu es encore capable de faire ça ?

Violon : ...

Sherlock : Boring ! ( Ennuyeux ! )

_Sherlock pose son instrument sur son fauteuil noir. Et va s'asseoir à son bureau. _

Sherlock : C'est le bordel. MADAME HUD...non vaut mieux pas. Je suis clean. clean...Zen. Bon, où est le PC de John ?

_Sherlock part pour monter à l'étage et revient avec un ordinateur portable. Il l'ouvre._

Sherlock : Tiens il a encore changé de mot de passe ? ça fait déjà 57 fois...Bon allez ( Réfléchissant ) On va essayé "une étude en Rose"...Non, marche pas...Bon bah, Afghanistan...Quoi echec encore ? Très bien...Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça John...

_Silence pendant 3 mins._

Sherlock : Allez...Mycroft Holmes...Bingo ! John tu n'es qu'un...Bon alllons voir mes mails...Rien ? C'est pas vrai ! Bon le Site...encore rien...

_Il attend quelques secondes._

Sherlock : Fan...fictions...point Net...

Ordi : Clic !

Sherlock : Ok. Bon, je vais aller voir...tiens ça "( je ne dirais pas le titre ! XD)"

_Il lit...lit...encore et encore._

_Il sort brusquement et va dans les toilettes._

Sherlock : Bouaeurk ! ( _Il a vomi...)_

_Il revient après s'être rincé avec de l'eau.  
_

Portable de Sherlock : Bip, Bip...

Sherlock : Hum..hum. Quoi encore ?

_Message de MH : Alors tu en penses quoi ?  
_

_Message à MH de SH : Hein ?  
_

_Message de MH : Tu viens de lire un Slash, je te préviens.  
_

_SH à MH : Non mais t'as quand même pas osé mettre des caméras chez moi ?  
_

_MH à SH : Idiot ! Tu peux toi aussi regarder ce que fait John et Mme Hudson sur Internet ! Donc moi aussi !  
_

Sherlock : ...Abruti de frère. C'est quoi un Slash...?

_SH à MH : C'est quoi un Slash d'ailleurs? _

_MH à SH : Sherlock je crois que tu es assez grand pour le savoir. Fin de notre échange.  
_

Sherlock : Mais euh ! Maudit Mycroft ! Bon je vais commenter ce truc et ensuite...

_"Review de Sherlock : Cette fanfic m'a fait vomir non mais franchement vous me voyez en train de baisser le pantalon de John ? Et lécher son "BIP BIP*" et faire BIP BIP avec lui ! Vous êtes dégueulasse !"  
_

_Envoyé !  
_

Il ferme le PC et tourne en rond dans son salon. Il prend son crane.

Sherlock : Hello ! Je suis le Doctor ( il rit ) Pff. Tu parles...Tu peux me dire ou se trouve mes cigarettes non ? Tant pis...je vais prendre du chocolat. Ou du thé t'en pense quoi ? Non tu préfères du lait...( il se dirige avec le crane dans la cuisine et ouvre le frigo ) Oh, un collègue à toi avec sa chair...plus de laits...JOHN ! TU PEUX RACHETER DU LAIT ?

_Silence car ...John n'est en fait pas là..._

Sherlock '( à son crane ) : Je m'ennuie à mourir sans vouloir t'offenser...pfff même toi tu es ennuyeux...

_Il repose le crâne. Et se couche sur le canapé. __  
_

_John entre une demi heure après. _

John : Je vois que tu n'as rien fait depuis que je suis parti.

Sherlock : Tu as achété le lait ?

John : Quoi ?

**Et voilà. Un monologue ou presque ! XD**


	6. Extraits Contournés ou presque

**Je ne sais pas si ce sera drole ou pas. Je suis désolé. Je n'ai plus de reviews depuis mais bon c'est pas grave. **

**Voilà !**

* * *

Sherlock : Vous avez raison, je ne vais pas bien.

Molly ( sursautant )

Sherlock : ( vous savez très bien ce qu'ils sont en train de dire , ne m'obligez pas à le répéter )

Molly : Bla bla

Sherlock Bla bla bla

...

Molly : vous avez besoins de quoi ?

Sherlock : De vous.

Molly : ...

Sherlock : Vous m'avez compris ?

Molly : Vous voulez...vous...

Sherlock : quoi ?

Molly : vous voulez ...dire que...

Sherlock : Molly. Vous m'avez compris. Je vais bientot mourir.

Molly : Je ne ...comprends pas...

Sherlock ( sourcils froncés ) : ...Molly ?

Molly : Vous voulez venir chez moi ?

Sherlock : Non, je vais rester là.

Molly ( rouge ) : Euh, vous voulez que l'on le fasse ici.

Sherlock : ...

Molly: ...

Sherlock : Molly, je crois que je pense à ce que vous pensez...et ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez...

Molly : ...

Sherlock : J'ai besoin de vous pour falsifié ma mort...

**_Non mais vous croyez réellement que je vais vous dire comment ils ont réussi à fabriquer une fausse mort ?_**

* * *

_Mycroft : ne t'affole pas, cela a avoir avec le Sexe.  
_

_Sherlock: Le sexe ne m'affole pas.  
_

_Mycroft : Hum, qu'est ce que tu en sais ?  
_

_**Et si à ce moment là, il n'y avait pas John et Harry ? **_

Sherlock : ...

Mycroft : Tu vois tu ne dis rien.

Sherlock : Et toi tu n'en sais rien non plus.

Mycroft : En tant qu'ainé je me dois de m'informer.

Sherlock : ...

Mycroft : ...

Sherlock : Toi ?

Mycroft : Quoi ?

Sherlock : Tu as fait ça ?

Mycroft : ...

Sherlock : avec qui ?

Mycroft : ...Sherlock...

Sherlock ( saisissant son portable ) : Mon dieu, faut que j'aille le dire à John...tiens pourquoi pas à Maman ?

Mycroft : Tu as mal compris.

Sherlock : Oh là là. My big brother !

Mycroft : Le sexe m'affole.

Sherlock : ...

* * *

**Mycroft est affolé par le sexe ? Vous le voyez avec une femme ? ( je ne veux pas le critiquer ...) Mais j'ai pensé à ça alors...VEUILLEZ M'EXCUSEZ!**


	7. Petite Vaisselle très court

_Scène se déroulant dans la cuisine. John fait la vaiselle. Sherlock est à ses cotés. _

John : Bon ok, tu vois c'est pas si compliqué, tu frottes et tu rinces ensuite.

Sherlock : Je suis vraiment obligé ?

John : Oui, c'est ta faute si on doit ça, tu utilises en plus pour cuire des spermes dans des verres, un coeur sur une assiette, trois reins dans un bol et les autres organes comme...comme si c'était des aliments !

Sherlock : c'était des expériences !

John : et alors, nous mangeons dedans !

Sherlock : je ne mange pas moi.

John : Tais toi et continue de nettoyer l'assiette aux lieux de t'amuser avec !

Sherlock : c'est bon...

VLAM ! Assiette brisé.

John ; SHERLOCK ! Tu aurais pu faire attention !

Sherlock : c'est pas faute, fallais pas qu'elle glisse !

John : Tu devais la tenir correctement ! Tu sais bien tenir une arme mais une assiette, tu ne sais pas ?

Sherlock: une arme c'est dangereux.

John : Une assiette aussi ! On peut se couper avec...!

Sherlock : Mais tu ne meurs pas ...

John : Sherlock !

Sherlock : Ok, ok, je vais ramasser, docteur.

_Il alla chercher un balai et jeta ensuite les morceaux dans la poubelle. Il recommença à nettoyer quelques verres..._

_SHLAC ! VLAM ! CRAC ! Verres qui se brisent suivi d'une autre pile d'assiettes.  
_

John : Sherlock !

Sherlock : c'est tombé tout seul !

John : On dirait que tu le fais exprès !

Sherlock : Même pas vrai !

John : ...

Sherlock : ...

John : Ok, c'est bon, tu as gagné...Je finis la vaisselle...

**Nan mais vous croyez réellement que Sherlock ait du genre à faire la vaisselle ?  
**


	8. Console et fenêtre

_La scène se passe le soir. John revient de son travail. Sherlock est assis dans son fauteuil et tient en main un DS avec qui il est hyper concentré. _

John : Tu joues à la DS ?

Sherlock : CHut ! Je suis en train de faire une énigme, j'ai besoins de silence...

John : Ah...

_Il va rangé son manteau. _

Sherlock : Bingo ! Je suis trop doué !

John : Euh, tu joues à quoi ?

Sherlock : le professeur Layton et la boite de Pandore. Jeu presque idiot mais intéressant, les énigmes sont nombreuses faciles et bien recherché.

John : Attends mais tu t'es acheté une DS ?

Sherlock : ...non, je l'ai...hum...emprunté à mon frère...

John : Emprunté ?

Sherlock : ...

John : Emprunté ?

Sherlock : Volé...

John : ah, je me disais aussi...

_Il s'assit sur le canapé et prends un journal. SHerlock continue à jouer avec sa console._

John : Mais..;ton frère, il joue à ça ? Enfin, je veux...dire...

Sherlock : Oui, il y joue. Il utilise le docteur Kawashima pour garder ses idiots de neurones corrects...

John : Oh...donc toi tu lui chipes...et pourquoi tu n'en as pas si tu trouves ça si fun ?

Sherlock : je trouve ça plus amusant.

John : Et quand est ce que tu lui as piqué ça ?

Sherlock : Hum...j'ai...je lui ai rendu visite, hier...et je suis tombé sur ça...donc coup...

John : Mouais...

Sherlock : Quoi...tu me crois pas ?

John : J'ai pas dit ça.

Sherlock : alors quoi ?

John ; Je ne vois pas Mycroft jouant à ...ça.

Sherlock : Et moi, tu me vois ?

John : Ben oui, puisque tu es en train d'y jouer.

Sherlock : Oh, oui, c'est vrai.

John : Bon je suppose que tu iras t'excuser auprès de Mme Hudson ensuite.

Sherlock : ...

John : N'est ce pas ?

Sherlock : ...

John : Non parce que elle m'a dit qu'elle cherchait sa DS qui mystérieusement disparu et comme par hasard tu as une console entre tes mains.

Sherlock : Quoi ? Tu me dis que j'ai menti ?

John : Oui.

Sherlock : Même pas vrai. C'est à mon frère.

John : Alors ...et Mme Hudson ?

Sherlock : ...eh, bien...

John : Sherlock ?

Sherlock : heu...

John : Sherlock !

Sherlock : je l'ai cassé.

John : Quoi ?

Sherlock : Je me suis énervé et je l'ai jeté par la fenêtre...

John : Tu as...Sherlock ! Tu devras le rembourser !

Sherlock : Oh mais ne t'inquiètes pas je demanderai à mon frère.

John : Ton frère ne peux pas...

Sherlock : Mais si...mais si...mais si...

_Message de SH à MH : S'il te plait, tu peux m'envoyer une console DS pour demain ?  
_

_MH à SH : Pourquoi ?  
_

_SH à MH : S'il te plait j'ai dit.  
_

_MH à SH : Non.  
_

_SH à MH : Pourquoi ?  
_

_MH à SH : Non j'ai dit.  
_

_SH à MH : Mais euh !  
_

_MH à SH : Débrouille toi pour rembourser Mme Hudson.  
_

_SH à MH : Comment tu sais, tu m'as vu ?  
_

_MH à SH : Non. Mme Hudson est simplement venu se plaindre...la prochaine fois Sherlock que tu jetes par la fenêtre un objet, évite de le jeter sur les poubelles de Mme Hudson !  
_


	9. Alone on the Water partie 1

**Une fanfic m'a boulversé ! God, tout le monde connait la fanfic "Alone on the Water" de MadLori...voyons la réaction de nos deux compères...et des autres en passant...**

* * *

_John est devant son ordi à ses genoux assis sur le canapé. Il a des mouchoirs auprès de lui. Sherlock entre. Il venait de sortir prendre l'air.  
_

Sherlock : John, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

John ( pleurant ) : Tu...tu...

Sherlock : Quoi ? Je. JE ?

John ( toujours pleurant ) : Tu...es...mort !

Sherlock : Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je suis vivant !

John ( tendant son ordi ) : Tu n'as qu'à lire par toi-même.

_Sherlock saisit l'engin. Et lit pendant un quart d'heure. _

Sherlock : God ! Mais c'est...

John : Tu vois c'est trop triste...

Sherlock : C'est...

John : Sherlock heuresement que ce n'est pas vrai...

Sherlock : Mais c'est dégueulasse !

John : ...Hein ?

Sherlock : C'est pas juste !

John : Attends tu n'es même pas triste ? Ou ...je sais pas...

Sherlock : Quoi ? Moi triste ? Je suis en train de mourir sous mes yeux et tu veux que je sois triste ?

John : Bah...( essuyant ses yeux )

Sherlock : Attends, je meurs d'une maladie ? Moi ? J'aurais aimé mourir...dans les bras de Moriarty, là c'est émouvant ! Ou bléssé...mais cette tumeur !

John : Hey, je te préviens que cela a bien marché !

Sherlock : Je suis pas aveugle ! J'ai bien vu ! Les gens ordinaires veulent du tragique et moi, j'en veux pas !

_Des pas...Un certain Lestrade entre. _

Sherlock : Ah, Lestrade, du nouveau ?

Lestrade : Hum...( géné ) ...non...

John : alors pourquoi vous venez ?

Sherlock : Bonne question, John.

Lestrade ; Je suis...venu voir si...hum..vous allez bien...Sherlock...

_Sherlock et John se regardent surpris._

Sherlock : Je vais bien ? Pourquoi...nous étions seulement en train...de...

John : Oh...

Lestrade : Je crois...que...

Sherlock : ...Lestrade ne me dites pas que vous avez lu...ça ?

Lestrade : Eh, bien...oui.

Sherlock : God...Ce n'est pas VRAI. Je suis vivant. Ne me dites pas que vous y avez cru ?

Lestrade : Ben on sait jamais...

Sherlock : Et puis je comprends pas pourquoi vous vous passionez pour cette histoire appelé "Alone on the Water" alors qu'il a même pas d'eau et que c'est impossible de marcher dessus.

John ; C'est une métaphore, je crois Sherlock.

Sherlock : M'en fiche. Et tu n'es pas le deuxième meilleur que moi. Et jamais tu ne pourras me remplacer. Je te suis supérieur.

Lestrade : ...Hum..euh...est ce que...

Sherlock : Quoi encore ? je vais bien ! ça vous suffit pas ?

Lestrade : On sait jamais si vous avez...réellement cette tumeur...

Sherlock : QUOI ?

John : ...

Lestrade : ...

Sherlock : Mais non !

John : on peut vérifier ...

Sherlock : Non, je n'ai rien ! Ce n'est qu'un fiction.

**( John : Nous sommes fictifs, on peut te donner cette maladie mortelle à tout moment..._Désolé mais c'est ce que je voulais mettreXP)_**

_Mycroft entre en scène ! Avec son parapluie. _

Mycroft : Sherlock, tu vas bien ?

Sherlock : Nan pas lui !

Mycroft : Quoi ?

Sherlock : Tu as lu cette maudite Fanfic ?

_L'ainé regarde John et Lestrade._

__Mycroft : Ah, je vois vous aussi.

Sherlock : Allez vous en ! God, j'arrive pas à y croire.

John : Juste pour vérifier...tu peux...

Sherlock : Nan ! Je veux pas ! Je vais bien je n'ai rien...!

* * *

**Suite plus tard, je suis préssé...désolé !**


	10. Alone on the Water partie 2

**Il n'y a pas que la maladie qui est contagieux...**

* * *

_Sherlock, John, Lestrade et Mycroft sont toujours dans le salon à se disputer._

John : Il vaudrait mieux...

Lestrade : On ne sait jamais...

Mycroft : Je suis ton frère, Sherlock...

Sherlock : STOP ! On ne bouge plus, on ne parle plus, on ne respire plus !

_Les trois personnes se taisent. Sherlock ferme les yeux et inspire. _

_Mme Hudson entre, l'air inquiet.  
_

Mme Hudson : Oh, Sherlock, tu vas bien ? J'ai eu si peur...

Sherlock : MME HUDSON !

Mme Hudson : Oh, je suis désolé...je pensais que tu étais malade.

Sherlock : Ne me dites pas que vous avez lu cette fanfiction ?

Mme Hudson ( à John, Mycroft et Lestrade ) : Vous aussi vous avez lu ? Moi je l'ai lu et j'ai pleuré...je pensais vraiment que Sherlock avait quelques choses.

John : Oui, on l'a tous lu...

Sherlock : okay, c'est bon. Je me casse.

_Sherlock sort.  
_

Mycroft : Je crois que l'on a un peu confondu entre fiction et réalité.

Lestrade : Oui. Il faudra que l'on s'excuse.

John : Quand même, ça fout les boules. Vous trouvez pas ?

Mme Hudson : Et si jamais, c'était vrai ?

Tous : ...

John : On peut l'enlever ?

Mycroft : Si c'est à moi que vous pensez, vous pouvez rêver ! Je ne vais pas faire ça juste pour une consultation.

Lestrade : Dans ce cas, je peux l'arrêter ?

John : Non, il n'est pas bête et on ne peut pas l'arrêter comme ça...

Mme Hudson : Et si je lui donnais une drogue ?

John : euh, vous êtes sur que vous allez bien...?

Mycroft : Hum...laissons le...De toutes façons, ce n'est qu'un histoire.

John : Oui...une...

Lestrade : ...histoire...

Mme Hudson : Je vais chercher un mouchoir...

_Hopital St Barts. __Morgue. Molly est seule, Sherlock entre.  
_

Sherlock ( chuchotant ) : Psssss, Molly !

Molly : Sherlock ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

Sherlock : Hum..je me suis demandé si...ça vous gène pas...

Molly : Qu'est que vous voulez ?

Sherlock : Vous pouvez essayer de me faire un scaner de mon cerveau ?


	11. BoulangerieS

**Désolé si c'est pas marrant mais moi je me suis amusée...XP  
**

* * *

Quand John va à la boulangerie.

Il va voir si Sherlock est dans les parages de l'appartement, regarde dans la cuisine puis dans le salon avant de lancer "Sherlock ! Je vais à la boulangerie !" Il hausse les épaules et sort.

_A la boulangerie._

_John : Bonjours !_

_La boulangère : Boujours ! Que voulez vous ? _

_John : Eh, bien, une baguette de pain et quelques petites croissants je vous prie. _

_La boulangère : Bien monsieur. _

_Elle lui donne ce qu'il lui a demandé. _

_La boulangère : Euh, votre petit ami, hum...n'est pas là ? _

_John : Ce n'est pas mon petit ami et si vous lisez mon blog vous verrez bien...Au revoir. _

Il retourne à Baker Street et voit Sherlock sur le canapé.

_John : Tu étais où, bon sang ? _

_Sherlock : Hein ? _

_John : tu as entendu !_

_Sherlock : Je parie que tu es allé à la boulangerie !_

_John : Ouais, c'est ça logique...je viens avec un baguette et tu m'as..._

_Sherlock : Tu peux me donner un croissant ? _

* * *

Quand Lestrade va à la boulangerie.

Il sort de son appartement, sort de l'immeuble. Et puis il remonte. Il a oublié ses clés de voitures. Il redescend, démarrela voiture et se dirige à la boulangerie. En même temps, son protable sonne et il répond en ...conduisant. Ce qui est interdit évidemment.

_La boulangère : Bonjours, monsieur, que puis je faire pour..._

_Lestrade : Bonjours, je suis préssé alors donner moi trois beignets au pomme._

_Elle lui donne ce qu'il a demandé._

_Lestrade : Pourrai-je avoir un café aussi ? _

_La boulangère le lui donne et il paie ensuite avec un au revoir rapide. _

Il va à sa voiture. Mange en conduisant, renverse son café sur le fauteuil passager et s'injure de tout les noms avant de finir klaxonner par les autres autobilistes.

Il arrive à Scotland Yard, balance un Bonjours à ses collègues et entre dans son bureau avant de pousser un cri quand il aperçut un Sherlock Holmes assis à la place de son fauteuil.

_Lestrade : Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? _

_Sherlock : A votre avis ?  
_

_Lestrade : Aucune affaire pour vous.  
_

_Sherlock : Bon tant pis. Dans ce cas vous devez me dédommager de mon déplacement.  
_

_Lestrade : Quoi ce n'est pas de ma faute !  
_

_Sherlock : Ne vous inquiétez pas...je prends juste vos deux autres beignets...à moins que vous voulez que j'aille avertir tout le monde que vous mangez en conduisant ?  
_

_Il prends les deux autres beignets frais qui se trouvaient dans un sachet à la main de Lestrade.  
_

_Sherlock : Thank you !  
_

_Il sort.  
_

Lestrade soupire. Il boit son café.

Sherlock réapparait brusquement en lui lançant soudainement le faisant sursauter :

_- Votre femme couche cette fois ci avec son prof de Yoga ! _

_Lestrade lâche son café qui se renverse sur le sol._

* * *

Quand Mycroft va à la boulangerie.

Il est dans son bureau, feuillètte ses papiers insignifiants pour nous. Envoie un texto à Sherlock :

_N'oublie pas d'aller voir le dentiste. MH_

Pour en recevoir un autre de son frère :

C'est_ bon, je ne suis pas toi et je n'ai pas de problèmes dentaires. SH_

Mycroft soupire. Il ressent un vide dans son estomac. Il a faim. Il n'a pas pu mangé hier soir. Un petit dejeuner ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il se lève et range un peu les livres qui trainent par terre et sur un canapé.

Il aimerait bien un petit pain au chocolat et un croissant. Bon, il devrait acheter ça à une boulangerie. Il prend son portable et envoie un texto à Anthéa.

_Pouvez vous aller à une boulangerie et me prendre un croissant et un petit pain ? MH  
_

Il réfléchit avant de modifier et d'envoyer.

_Pouvez vous aller à une boulangerie et me prendre deux croissants, deux petits pains et du café. MH_

* * *

_Q_uand Molly va à la boulangerie. _  
_

Elle sort de chez elle, enfourche son vélo et se dirige à la plus proche boulangerie. Elle dépose son vélo et rencontre un petit chat près d'elle. Elle s'approche de lui et le caresse. Il est mignon.

Elle se rappelle qu'elle a besoin d'un petit dejeuner. Elle rentre dans la boulangerie et demande deux petits pains.

Elle ressort et caresse encore le chat avant de repartir en direction de St Bart. Elle mangera ses pains là-bas.

En arrivant là-bas, elle tombe nez à nez avec Sherlock.

_Molly : Bonjour._

_Sherlock : J'ai faim. Vous avez d'après ce que je vois de quoi me remplir l'estomac...je peux ?  
_

_Molly : Oui, tenez.  
_

_Elle lui donne un petit pain. Puis il la quitte.  
_

_Molly (seule ) : Il peut dire "merci" quand même..._

* * *

**Voilà...! OUPS ! J'en ai oublié un !  
**

* * *

Quand Sherlock va à la boulangerie...

Il est sur son canapé. Il a envie d'un petit déjeuner. Il veut une viennoiserie. Ou du pain, ou des cookies...Il se lève et envoie un texto à John ( qui se trouve dans sa chambre...)

_Tu peux aller à la boulangerie ? _

_**...**  
_

_**...  
**_

_**OU  
SINON...**_

Il envoie un texto à Mycroft : _Tu peux aller à la boulangerie ? _

**OU sinon...**_  
_

_Sherlock ( seul) : Bon bah, je vais aller voir Lestrade..._**  
**

_**Ou sinon...**  
_

_Sherlock ( seul ) : Je vais aller à St Bart, Molly peut m'aider._

* * *

**Oui, je sais c'est pas très drole mais ça me hantait le fait que Sherlock n'aille jamais à la boulangerie...donc du coup...**_  
_

**Désolé si ce n'est pas drole mais voilà.  
**

**Sinon vous pouvez aller sur mon blog où j'ai posté des images fanfics qui du même genre que ma fanfic ! Mis sur mon profil.  
**

* * *

**_ . _**


	12. Parapluie et crâne

_Sherlock et John viennent de recevoir la visite de Mycroft qui est ensuite parti._

Sherlock : John, Mycroft a oublié son parapluie !

John : Okay, je vais le ramener...

Sherlock : Shhhhhhhhhh, nan, je VAIS le ramener...

John : Nan mais t'es sur là ? Parce que ça fait 5 fois que Mycroft change son parapluie à cause de toi !

Sherlock : ne t'inquiète, je controle la situation...

_( 3heures plus tard ) _

John : Sherlock tu l'as ramené ?

Sherlock : Ouaip !

John : Tu 'en es sur ?

Sherlock : Ouaip !

John : Nan mais franchement là, est ce que tu as bien ton petit boulot de gentil frère ?

Sherlock : Mais oui !

John : Alors dis moi pourquoi, le parapluie est devenue rose et que Mycroft m'envoie en plus une photo pour me prouver ta bêtise ?

Sherlock : Je lui ai rendu son parapluie, c'est ce qui compte non ?

John : Rendre, ok. Mais pas le revendre !

Sherlock : J'ai mon soi-disant boulot alors laissons my brother tranquille ! Okay ?

John : Non c'est pas loya...

Portable de John : Bip

John : Tiens c'est encore ton frère !

_A John Watson : Ne vous inquiétez pas je gère la situation. _

_( Le lendemain dans le salon )  
_

Sherlock : JOHN !

John : Quoi ? T'as mis le feu à la casserole ?

Sherlock : On nous a cambriolé cette nuit !

John : Ah bon ? Je vois rien qui a pu disparaitre.

Sherlock : Mon crane a disparu !

John : C'est surement Mme Hudson qui l'a pris...

Sherlock : Non, elle me l'a nettoyé hier parce il y avait en peu de sang..;hum, elle me l'a rendu quoi !

John : ah bah tu l'as perdu...

_Portable de Sherlock : Bip._

_Mycroft à Sherlock : Rends moi mon parapluie et je te rendrais ton crâne. Si tu ne le fais pas, il disparaitra de la surface de la terre. N'appelle pas la Police sinon...  
_


	13. Question Stupide : Copulation

_La scène se déroule dans le salon, Sherlock regarde fixement John qui écrit sur son blog._

John : Quoi encore Sherlock ! ça fait deux heures que tu es là comme ça à ne rien faire !

Sherlock : Non, ça fait exactement 1heures 47mins et 5 secondes maintenant 6s...que je suis là à attendre...

John : Quoi ? Quoi attendre quoi ?

Sherlock : Je voulais te demander un truc...

John : Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé d'attendre que je te parle pour ça.

Sherlock : Je veux seulement que tu arrêtes ton activité.

John : Ok, c'est bon...qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Sherlock : J'ai posé une question à Mycroft et il ne m'a pas répondu enfin il a refusé à me répondre. Il m'a dit d'aller te voir.

John : Ok, quelle est la question ?

Sherlock : Qu'est ce que ça veut dire "Copuler" ?

John : ...

Sherlock : John ?

John : Tu as cherché sur Internet ?

Sherlock : Oui...mais...

John : Ah , très bien...Tu as essayé le dictionnaire ?

Sherlock : Oui, j'ai pas compris...

John : Alors tu sais que cela a avoir avec le...hum...le...

Sherlock : Le quoi ?

John : Sherlock, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

Sherlock : Copulation veut dire l'accouplement entre un mâle et une femelle mais après il y a des trucs que je n'ai pas compris comme "en tant que relation humaine implique _de facto_ plus d'un individu dans un comportement dit sexuel aboutissant ou non sur une pénétration"

John : ...euh...

Sherlock : Qu'est ce qu'il y a c'est pas bon ?

John : Non, mais tu as appris cette phrase par coeur ?

Sherlock : Oui, c'est la phrase qui m'intriguait...après cela parlait de plaisir et de désir...donc je voulais seulement savoir si...

John : Okay, c'est bon. Sherlock ( _il respire un grand coup ) _Copulation, c'est un rapport sexuel. Je ne crois pas que tu aies envies de connaitre ce...hum...plaisir...Avec...une femme ou un homme...

Sherlock : ...

_Plus tard..._

_Message de Sherlock à Mycroft : Copulation veut dire "Rapport sexuel" _

_Message de Mycroft à Sherlock : C'est bon, je le savais. Merci...  
_

_Encore un peu plus tard._

Sherlock : JOHN !

John ( lisant un livre ) : Quoi ?

Sherlock : J'ai oublié un truc aussi ! Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'est la pénétration dans la copulation ?

John : ...

* * *

**La définition que dit Sherlock vient de Wikipédia.  
**


End file.
